Unlucky Charms
Unlucky Charms 'is the eighth episode of Ben 10: The Omniwars. 'Plot Charmcaster and Hex are in their tower, concerned about the war on the universe. They have knowledge that that Adwaita is dead after Ben used Feedback to destroy him. They feel that there is no worry and that Gwen got revenge for her father's death. Immediately, Spellbinder comes from the world of the dead in a portal, saying that Zs'Skayr has made it to their dimension, and is turning souls into Ectonurites. Hex and Charmcaster decide to take the portal to Ledgerdomain, but do not have the Alpha Rune. They then try to figure out where the Alpha Rune is, as she hid it in an inconspicuous location. They search up and down their tower, but to no success. Then, Charmcaster realizes that she hid it deep in the ground outside of their home. The two then use spells to fly towards the location of the Rune. Hex manages to easily dig to the Alpha Rune, which seems to have a crack in it. He says that he can easily fix this problem, and also that Zs' Skayr is an enemy that Ben knows well, and they head to Bellwood to get help from the young hero. In town, Ben, Gwen, and Kevin are driving in Kevin's car, while Rook and Albedo are flying in the Proto-TRUK. Vilgax was making his people take notice for the upcoming war on his planet. Ben then gets a call on his Plumber's Badge by Hex, who at first the group doesn't trust. Hex does tell them that an urgent situation is at hand, and Zs'Skayr is involved. Ben is shocked, but says to meet them near Ben's house. They follow and the seven have a meeting. Gwen and Ben volunteer to go with Hex and Charmcaster, while Kevin, Rook, and Albedo form a portal to allow them to leave. Ben transforms into Jetray and Gwen goes on his back to fly towards the world of the dead. Meanwhile, Hex and Charmcaster catch up with the two, flying under their own power. The four make it to the world of the dead, and see armies of Ectonurites, but not Spellbinder. Spellbinder, because he controls magic, was one of the last to fall under their power. Charmcaster tries to save her father, but ends up possessed by the armies of ghosts. Ben sees this and turns into Ghostfreak. He reaches Charmcaster's body and possesses it, fighting the Ectonurites out of her body. Ben turns back to normal and along with Hex, tends to Charmcaster. She is fine, but her powers are weakened. With that, Hex, Ben, and Gwen carry her as they fly to Zs' Skayr's location. The Ecto-Lord seems to be floating as a beam of darkness surges from his body. Hex says that the darkness is the source of Ectonurite power(in Zs'Skayr's case). Ben knows this and transforms into NRG, leaving the containment suit once more. He flies towards Zs' Skayr, but the path seems to be longer than usual. Suddenly, another group of Ectonurite slaves go up to NRG in an attempt to stop him, but he releases energy from his palms, terminating the Ectonurite part of the possessed souls. Once he sees this, NRG goes back into the containment suit and releases a beam of light from the grillplates on the suit, harming Z'Skayr and freeing the souls of his control. Charmcaster and Hex go back to Ben and Gwen, and Ben asks for them to join the team. Charmcaster wants to, but Hex says that he wants to fight the enemies by the source, and thus, he cannot join them. Albedo calls Ben and says that he, Kevin, and Rook cannot keep the portal open for long. Ben alerts the others and turns into Bloxx, transforming into a ship. He then shoots towards the portal and makes it. Along with the other three, he keeps the portal wide and open, letting Gwen, Kevin, Charmcaster, and Hex out. Ben shakes Charmcaster's hand, ending the episode. 'Major Events' *Charmcaster, Hex, and Spellbinder make their The Omniwars ''debuts. *Charmcaster joins the resistance, while Hex agrees to fight the enemies around the galaxy. *Jetray, Ghostfreak, NRG, and Bloxx make their ''The Omniwars ''debuts. 'Omnimatrix IV Alien Debuts' *Jetray (The Omniwars debut) *Ghostfreak (The Omniwars debut) *NRG (The Omniwars debut) *Bloxx (The Omniwars debut) 'Characters' *Charmcaster (first re-appearance; main character of this episode) *Hex (first re-appearance; main character of this episode) *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Rook Blonko *Albedo *Vilgax (mentioned) *Spellbinder '''Villains' *Zs'Skayr (first re-appearance) *Ectonurites 'Aliens Used' *Jetray (first re-appearance) *Ghostfreak (first re-appearance) *NRG (first re-appearance) *Bloxx (first re-appearance) Category:Ben 10: The Omniwars Episodes Category:Ben 10: The Omniwars Season 1